Forum:Qualifiers
Here's a place to list Qualifiers. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 06:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Series 4 *Iron-Awe vs Bolt from the Blue: '''Iron-Awe won :Note:Bolt from the Blue received a discretionary place. *Mousetrap vs War Weary: Mousetrap won *The Steel Avenger vs Rotraktor: The Steel Avenger won *Sir Chromalot vs Rotraktor: Sir Chromalot won *Sharkey vs Warhog Sharkey won :Note: Sharkey never appeared in the show and Warhog received a discretionary place. *Tornado vs T2 R Special: Tornado won *Kater Killer vs Charybdis: Charybdis won : Note: For an unknown reason, Charybdis did not participate in the wars although it was selected as a reserve. Kater Killer received a discretionary place. *The General vs Slicer: The General won : Note: Despite winning the battle, The General did not compete. The two robots were from the same team. *Banana-R Armour vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Dominator 2 vs Toecutter 2: Dominator 2 won *Dantomkia 1.0 vs Anorakaphobia: Dantomkia 1.0 won : Note: Dantomkia 1.0 still failed to qualify. *Weeliwacko 2 vs Aeolus: Aeolus won :Note: Aeolus never appeared on the show. *Fat Boy Tin vs Knuckles: Fat Boy Tin won *Thermidor 2 vs Generation X: Thermidor 2 won *Terminal Ferocity 2000 vs Raizer Blade: Raizer Blade won *Major Tom vs Killertron: Killertron won :Note: Major Tom received a discretionary place. *Hard Cheese vs More Panda Monium: Hard Cheese won *Hard Cheese vs Ming 2: Ming 2 won :Note: Hard Cheese was a last-minute replacement for V.I.P.E.R. 01, who had broken down. *Edge Hog vs Big Pants: No winner declared :Note: For some reason, Edge Hog failed to qualify. The Big Pants team were told by the producers that they had concerns about the reliability of the machine, and that it was not going to appear on the show. *Bulldog Breed 2 vs The Bat: Bulldog Breed 2 won *Bulldog Breed 2 vs Cannibal: Bulldog Breed 2 won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Judge Mech: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *Miss Struts vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Eric vs Killer Carrot: Eric won *The Necromancer vs Robochicken: No winner declared :Note: Only Robochicken appeared on the show. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Draco: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Kronic the Wedgehog won *Velocirippa vs Charybdis: Velocirippa won *Aeolus vs ???: ??? won Series 5 *Lightning vs Razer: Razer won *Lightning vs Golden Eye: Lightning won :Note: Lightning did not compete. *8645T vs Kan-Opener: 8645T won :Note: Kan-Opener received a discretionary place. *Short Circuit vs Atomic: Short Circuit won :Note: Short Circuit did not compete and Atomic qualified regardless *Kronic 2 vs Mini Morg: Kronic 2 won : Note Mini Morg qualified regardless. *Barbaric Response vs Killertron 2: Barbaric Response won :Note: Barbaric Response did not compete. *Chompalot vs Spirit of Knightmare: Spirit of Knightmare won :Note: Spirit of Knightmare did not compete. *T-Bone vs Kiss of Death: T-Bone won *T-Bone vs Bangalore Bertie: T-Bone won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Toecutter 2: Cataclysmic Variabot won :Note: Cataclysmic Variabot did not compete. *Tip-Top vs Cerberus: Tip-Top won *M2 vs Roobarb: M2 won :Note: M2 did not compete. *Roobarb vs Purple Predator vs Granny's Revenge vs Razer vs Rattus Rattus vs Shunt: No winner declared but Granny's Revenge appeared on the show :While I would love this to be true, somehow I find it unlikely. Can anyone PLEASE prove me wrong? Matt(Talk) 19:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::After searching into this, I found this on the Lightning Website "Third battle was a Melee with six robots in total including Razer and Shunt." Vague but promising. Matt(Talk) 20:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Vader vs Dome: Vader won :Note: Vader did not compete. Dome received a discretionary place. *S3 vs TX-108: S3 won *S3 vs Dynachrome: S3 won *Kan-Opener vs 8645T: Kan-Opener won :Note: 8645T received a discretionary place. *Derek vs Bulldog Breed 3: Bulldog Breed 3 won :Note: Derek received a discretionary place. *Gahra vs ??? (Steg-O-Saw-Us lookalike with a snake paintjob, most likely Venom): Gahra won :Note: Gahra did not compete. *Chip vs Robofox: Robofox won :Note: Robofox did not compete. *Shredder vs Doorstop: Shredder won *Barber-Ous vs Aggrobot 3: Barber-Ous won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Black Knight vs Derek: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Brute Force and Ignorance: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Immortalis vs Trident (an early version of Tridentate) vs Viking: Viking won :Note: Viking did not compete in Series 5 and Immortalis got a discretionary place and S.M.I.D.S.Y. qualified reqardless *Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Pendragon: Ruf Ruf Dougal won *Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won I can remember going to a Robot Wars Live Event in Birmingham whilst Series 5 was being filmed. I remember there were 3 battles, 1 involving Spirit of Knightmare, 1 involving Kan-Opener and 1 involving Spectre 2. Can't remember who their opponents were only that each was a one on one battle. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 10:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *Mr Hyde vs Mega Hurts: Winner Unknown, Neither robot competed *Mr Hyde vs Lambsy: Draw *Lambsy vs Cedric Slammer: Lambsy Won Series 6 *The Hassocks Hog vs Immortalis vs Ming 3 vs Revolution 2: The Hassocks Hog won :Note: Ming 3 and Revolution 2 received discretionary places. *Boudicca vs Kan-Opener vs 13 Black vs Retribution: 13 Black won :Note: Kan-Opener received a discretionary place. *Lambsy vs Raging Reality vs Reactor 3 vs ???: Raging Reality won *Infernal Contraption vs Ripper (Team Roaming Robots machine) vs Double Trouble vs G.B.H. 2: No winner was officially announced, but '''Infernal Contraption', Double Trouble, and G.B.H. 2 all impressed the judges enough to qualify. :There's a picture of Roaming Robots Ripper machine that failed to qualify for series 6, are you sure it's a different machine?--MadLooney6 16:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Killer Carrot 2 vs Night Raider vs Derek 2 vs ???: Derek 2 won :Note: Killer Carrot 2 received a discretionary place. *Dantomkia vs Iron-Awe 2 vs ??? vs ???: Dantomkia won :Note: Iron-Awe 2 received a discretionary place. *Lightning vs Twister (Team Berserk) vs TX-108 vs Barbaric Response: Barbaric Response won *Spirit of Scorpion vs King B Powerworks: Spirit of Scorpion won *Kat 3 vs Woden vs Typhoon 2 vs Granny's Revenge 2: Kat 3 won :Note: Granny's Revenge 2 received a discretionary place. *Chompalot vs Edge Hog vs Biothan vs ???: Edge Hog won :Note: Chompalot recived a discretionary place. *Ripper vs The Alien: The Alien won *259 vs Splinter vs Chip vs Colossus: 259 won :Note: Colossus received a discretionary place *Roobarb vs Major Tom vs Hell's Teeth vs ???: Roobarb won :Note: Major Tom received a discretionary place *Robochicken vs Tip-Top: Robochicken won *Bulldog Breed vs Cerberus: Bulldog Breed won *The Stag vs Shell Shock vs Gyrobot vs Scrap Dragon: Unknown outcome, although The Stag was the only robot to qualify *Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Mr Nasty vs Anarchy vs Brutus Maximus: Unknown winner, although all 4 robots qualified *Prime Evil vs Fluffy vs Typhoon 2 vs Velociripper, an enormous full body spinner: Unknown winner, but only Fluffy qualified :What do we know about Velociripper? Where did this info come from? I'm highly doubting it's Velocirippa because the Prime evil site mentions a third unidentified spinner in its qualifier and that version of Velocirippa had no spinner. Badnik96 (talk) 01:35, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I found out about it on the Team Killer Carrot website. Velociripper could've been T-Wrex or another robot unaware that the name is already used. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:52, September 25, 2013 (UTC) *Biothan vs Chompalot vs Edge Hog: Unknown winner, but only Biothan failed to qualify *Barber-Ous 2 vs Demolition Man vs ICU: Unknown winner but all three qualified *Lazerus vs Inshredable vs CV vs G-Man: Inshredable won Series 7 *Hassocks Hog 2 vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Sabre Tooth vs Hannibal: Disc-O-Inferno won :Note: Hassocks Hog 2 received a discretionary place. *Lightning vs Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit vs Colossus vs Alchemy: Lightning won :Note: Colossus and Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit received discretionary places. *Constrictor vs Mean Streak vs Brutus Maximus vs Retirebot (Retirebot made the mistake of using relays for their electric lifter which must have shorted out and caused a small explosion (probably their NiCad batteries): Brutus Maximus used a net to immobilize Mean Streak. Since entanglement devices are not allowed, '''Mean Streak' was given the win by default.'' :Note: Constrictor and Brutus Maximus received discretionary places. *Killer Carrot 2 vs Sir Chromalot vs Scorpion vs ???: Scorpion and Killer Carrot 2 won *Mute vs Iron-Awe 2.1 vs ??? vs ???: Mute and Iron-Awe 2.1 won *8645T 2 vs TX-108 vs Mighty Mouse vs ???: 8645T 2 won :Note: Mighty Mouse received a discretionary place *Typhoon 2 vs Big Nipper vs Ewe 2 vs Araknia: Ewe 2 won :Note: The three remaining robots received discretionary places. *Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs ??? (spinner): Unknown outcome, but at least both Kat 3 and Revenge of Trouble & Strife qualified *Cayenne vs Disconstructor: Disconstructor won *PulverizeR vs Robochicken vs Direct Action vs Reptirron the Second: Robochicken & Reptirron The Second qualified *Tsunami vs Shredder Evolution vs ??? vs ???: Shredder Evolution won :Note: Tsunami received a discretionary place. *Pressure vs King B Powerworks vs M2 vs Thunderpants: M2 and King B Powerworks won :Note: Thunderpants received a discretionary place. *Gravity vs Mechaniac vs RCC 2 vs ???: Gravity won *Supernova vs Hammerhead 2 vs German Hammer: Supernova won :Note: Hammerhead 2 received a discretionary place. *I Bot One Beta vs Metalis vs Tough As Nails vs Skorpizoid vs Venom? (Plywood robot): I Bot One Beta won :Note: Metalis and Tough As Nails received discretionary places. *Ceros vs Twister: Twister won :Note: Ceros received a discretionary place. *Gyrobot vs Fluffy vs Terror Turtle vs ???: The winner is unknown, although it is presumed that Gyrobot won. Fluffy caused major damage to the unknown robot and Terror Turtle, before proceeding to break down and receive a discretionary place. Terror Turtle also received a discretionary place. Unknown Robot 1.jpg|The unknown robot. Unknown Robot 2.jpg Unknown Robot 3.jpg Category:Qualifier Battles